Tenchi, Torn and worn
by bladesedge34
Summary: Tenchi gets a double date with Ayeka and Ryoko! (no, he doesn't fall in love with either of them...)


Tenchi, Torn and Worn  
  
Yes, I think you all know that I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  
Well that's that. Please make suggestions in your reviews for I am not to good an author, but I wish to become a good one soon. Now this is a fanfic for both Ryoko+Tenchi and Ayeka+Tenchi likers.(but whose ever heard of a Ayeka+Tenchi liker?)Also, the writer of the Ohayo Tenchi! (no need for RE, Vampire Slayer, Deathmatch, halloween,) has inspired me! So thank you!! Also, I am planning on a Tenchi version of 'Shaggy: It wasn't me' song in the future, so please, enjoy.  
  
  
(AN: this is a merge of all Tenchi series, leave out eveything you've ever seen in the movie: Tenchi forever, if the rumors are true about what happens in the end……)  
  
One normal morning in the Masaki home, Sasami was serving breakfast to everyone.  
"Oh wow, it smells fabulous!!!" Mihoshi had been fasting as her punishment for destroying the living room with her newly delivered weapon.  
And Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over Tenchi as usual.  
"But he even said the exact words, he said 'that means you two are destined for eachother' and put our hands in each others!!!"  
"Yeah well just cause your princess and he's prince don't mean he ever liked you!!!"  
"Ugh, will you two please SHUT UP!!!" screamed Tenchi  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, -whisper-whisper--whisper-whisper" in Tenchi's ear  
Tenchi's face became pale, sweat drop forming, then Ryoko leaned over  
"Oh yeah? "-whisper-whisper-whisper-"   
Tenchi became very pale as Ryoko and Ayeka were both whispering things in each one of Tenchis' ears  
"Ryoko, you little sicko!" shouted Washu, hearing every one of Ryokos' thoughts.  
  
In the afternoon Tenchi was thinking in his bedroom.  
^all these women and one me!! Oh, wait, I should only think of two cause Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu and Sasami don't really count…^ he thought, picking up the remote and turning off his (new) BIG screen tv that was in the middle of saying  
"6 girls under one roof all have the hots...for hi-"-click!-  
Tenchi began to think about Ryoko and Ayeka and decided a stroll in the woods would clear his mind.  
  
Ayeka was following Tenchi through the woods (AN:Ryoko lovers, don't get pissed, this is not a Ryoko+Tenchi OR a Ayeka+Tenchi fic!!!) She walked up to him grabbed his shoulder and said  
"Lord ^DOH! Why do I say LORD Tenchi when this is romantic matters!!!^ Tenchi? Do you have free time at 8:00 tonight???"  
"Well..I..Ummm..how will we get there?"  
"You do??? Great! I'll meet you at the front of Washu's new portal to Tokyo!   
She ran off, then Ryoko teleported in front of him  
"Say Tenchi, got some time of to spend with your sweet Ryoko at 8:30 tonight?"  
She said, mischevious grin forming  
"And remember Tenchi, -whisper-whisper-whisper-"  
"Umm..uhhhh.."Tenchi replied, with a sweat drop  
"You will go out with me!?! Great, see you in the rafters, we'll teleport to Tokyo!!!"  
Then she teleported away.  
  
Later that night at 7:54, Tenchi wasn't really prepared for his double date.  
He knew that Ayeka would want to kiss him like crazy and get quite annoying, and Ryoko would just embarrass him with her bad temper.  
^oh my, what am I gonna do?^ he thought to himself as he headed out to the portal   
"So ya ready my sweet Lord ^DOH!^ Tenchi!?!"  
Tenchi turned around and became pale with a sweat drop as he saw what Ayeka wore  
"Who Ayeka, you really, um, outdid yourself?"  
Ayeka was wearing an (almost, no not totally) see through blue dress which was cut at a (almost all the way) revealing spot  
"Like my dress? Let's get going!"  
She had to force him to get arm and arm with her as they headed through the portal to Tokyo  
  
They warped onto a small spot in the city, a high spot, in the city, really high  
"AAAHHH!!! DUMB WASHU AND HER STUPID PORTALS!!!" screamed Ayeka as she looked down from the tall building  
"Well Washu has been known to send people to the wrong spots"  
"At least there's a romantic view up here."  
(AN:RYOKO LOVERS DON'T WORRY, SHE (RYOKO) GETS HER TURN SOON!!!!!)  
Said Ayeka, cuddling close to Tenchi, his leg being halfway forced up her dress  
He became very pale and blood practically drained from his face  
He almost fainted and that caused his head to go on Ayeka's shoulder  
"Oh, Tenchi..you're so romaaaaantic"  
Tenchi's leg was pretty much ALL the way up her dress (AN: No, just his leg, not his, you know, thing!)  
Tenchi really couldn't take much more and decided it was time to go home after a while, except when they headed through the portal…   
  
They were in a jungle  
"I HATE YOU WASHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"please Ayeka, calm dow-ahhh!!!!"  
He tripped and started to fall down a hill which caused him to look a bit disoriented when he got up  
"I'm coming Tenchi!!" shouted Ayeka  
Then she tripped as well and her hair got totally ruffled out and part of her dress was pulled over her shoulder  
"Let's just go back to the portal!!!" Ayeka said as she ran back up to the weird warp  
Luckily this time they were back home.  
  
  
When they got back inside he rushed Ayeka inside, his hair was messed up, and his clothes were a bit ruffled, and Ayeka's hair was messy to and one side of her dress was still pulled over her shoulder. They both looked tired, then his father appeared and walked over to him as Ayeka moved out of the room  
"Ohh, my sweet son, you've really done it haven't you!?! You're a grown man cause you've done it! You look just how I looked the first morning of me and your mothers honeymoon! Didn't it feel goo-"  
"DAAAAD!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
"Don't be embarrassed my sweet talking son..."  
"DAD, SHADDUP ALREADY!!!"  
screamed Tenchi as he ran to the rafters  
Ryoko phased in right in front of him  
She was wearing practically the same dress as Ayeka, except gray  
"So my sweet Tenchi are ya ready"  
"Well uhhhh......."  
"Remember, we do this enough and-whisper-whisper-whisper-"  
"RYOKO!!! You sicko!!! When'd you get so hardcore sexy!?!" Washu shouted upwards  
Yeah, you know, nosebleed time!  
  
When they phased into Tokyo Ryoko pointed out of few fancy restraunts  
"Ooohhhh, that one called 'all kinds o' food from america' looks good!"  
"Uhh, sure, I would pay but-"  
"Oh, that's OK my Tenchi, I brought some extra yen!"  
They both rushed to the restraunt  
When the waiter came, Ryoko ordered for both of them quickly  
"Sphakity!!! (AN:Not knowing how to pronounce it) oh yeah and..."  
(she whispered in the waiters ear)  
"I need 2 really long noodles, one starting on one of our plates and ending on the other's…"  
-wink- -wink back-  
When the sphaghetti arrived Tenchi was the first to eat, Ryoko quickly switched the long noodle onto his fork and put the other end on her fork, unfortunately, Tenchi simply bit off the excess of the noodle  
"No Tenchi, the traditional way is to suck the whole noodle into your mouth"  
she did the switch with the noodles again  
Then they both had an end in their mouth, they both began to try and suck the noodle in  
This time they're lips came quite close  
"MMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tenchi managed a grumble as he and her nearly kissed and he bit off the excess at the last second  
Then a gunshot was heard and a robber's voice  
"This a stickup!!!"  
"Who let's get out of here!"  
yelled Tenchi as he grabbed Ryoko and ran out  
"Let's get somewhere more private"  
said Ryoko, mischevious grin forming as they phased on top of a tall building   
"uh-oh" Tenchi said, sweat drop forming  
"Oh my Tenchi, It's so romantic up on this building, you can see the whole city"  
she said, cuddling close to him  
"well..ummmm..I..uhhhh.."  
"Oh, is my Tenchi nervous?"  
"duuhhh.." Tenchi could pretty much see through that dress by then  
"Well what do you have to say?"  
"Uhhhhh...(suddenly and quickly) It's 9:07 let's go!!!"  
"What!?!"  
"Just get us back please!"  
"Ok"  
They phased back to the house and Ryoko gave Tenchi her grin and headed to the rafters  
Tenchi sat on the roof pondering his dates  
^Ryoko, Ayeka, Ryoko, Ayeka.I barely love either of them...^  
Ayeka climbed and sat beside him  
"Tenchi, I've been thinking, and-"  
Then Ryoko phased next to him  
"Tenchi, your sweethart has been thinking, and-"  
(simultaneously)"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?"  
Tenchi decided it was time to leave and let the two 'talk' but he was grabbed by both of them  
"Oh but Tenchi's in love with me!!!"  
"But we practically kissed, right Tenchi!?!"  
"oh yeah-"  
blablablablablablabla!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It all became a blurr in Tenchi's ears as Ryoko powered up an energy ball  
Suddenly two flying logs burst through the ceiling sending Ryoko to the left and Ayeka to the right and Tenchi straight through the ceiling and onto his own bed, dazed, he thought to himself ….  
^Ryoko or Ayeka...the world may never know...^  
  
THE END!  



End file.
